Seabeeas Academy
by MentalistSweete
Summary: A crossover between The Mentalist, Criminal Minds, The Big Bang Theory, NCIS and Elementary. My favorite shows, with the characters as kids. It should go throughout a full year, stretching out through the seasons. AU but with similarities, you'll see. I threw in a few OCs too, for good measure. Improved.
1. Schedules and Arriving

**A/N: Just something I've wanted to happen.**

**Disclaimer: Every known character goes to its own show and CBS owns them all, not me! Sorry!**

At the Hoftstader house, Lenny steps out of bed and immediately goes to the shower. As he steps out, towel wrapped around him, he finds his mother flossing at the counter. With a disgusted look on his face, Lenny marches past without a word and locks himself in his bedroom. Quick as a wink, his mom is already on the other side knocking impatiently.

"Let me get dressed in privacy, huh? I'm a senior this year!"

"Well, Shelly's your age and he's a _teacher _at your school! Why can't you be more like him?"

She receives no response as Lenny pulls his jeans up and starts to gather his things in his backpack. Sure enough, she starts up again.

"Did you pack two notebooks? One for note taking and one for-"

"Scheduling." He finishes. "Yeah, I got them."

"A ruler and a tractor? Three number two pencils? Your inhaler?"

"Yes, yes, yes and yes."

"What about your schedule?"

"It's right here."

"Read to me what classes you've got."

"Ugh… U.S. Government, Society Breakdown, Physics, Real World Situations and Sociology."

"What'll you be doing during free hour? Don't be dillydallying. Or you'll wind up like cousin Leo. He started off lollygagging about the school hallways and now he's-"

"Huffing paint under the freeway." He finishes for the second time. "Don't worry. I'll be in the library. Or working on a project for the science fair."

He opens the door and steps out into the hall. He gives his mom half a hug then speed walks away. "I gotta get to Derek's house. Spence worked out a deal last week and now he's driving us to school."

"That's nice. Remember, I'm a guidance counselor if you need any help during school."

Lenny nods and heads out. Derek Morgan only lives across the street and down three houses. Derek had woken up to a busy house. He and his older sisters clutter around each other to get ready. He helps his younger sister and soon, the house is very empty. Once Lenny arrives, Spencer Reid is already waiting. He has styled hair, thin glasses and a sports coat. He is sitting in the back of Derek's jeep. Lenny eagerly runs up and joins them.

"New look?" Lenny nods to Spencer.

"Tony said I should look more like a senior and maybe people will listen more." He looks Lenny over. "Maybe you should wear lifts?"

"C'mon," Derek groans. We're wasting daylight, here."

Lenny hops in and they are on their way. Lenny and Spencer remain in the back, discussing several scientific theories about the academy while Derek messes with the radio. He stops at "What's Your Name" by Lynyrd Skynrd. He stops at a red light, miming the lyrics and air guitar. He doesn't notice the car pulling up next to them. It is a shiny black convertible with three girls and a guy. They are rocking out to their own radio selection. "Should I Stay (Or Should I Go)" by The Clash.

One girl has black pigtails and is wearing very bright yellow. She is air drumming. Another girl has a long black ponytail. She is singing along with her head raised high. The last girl has cocoa brown hair. It is wild and loose as she sways to the music. The driver is obviously younger than the girls. He is wearing a football jersey and he taps his fingers along the steering wheel as they wait. The song ends as the cars depart from the stoplight. The jeep heads straight on, while the convertible turns left. "Promises and Empty Words" by Scars on 45 come on. The girl with the ponytail turns the volume down as she looks around to her friends.

"So, what classes do we got?"

"Well," the girl in the pigtails snaps her gum and pulls out a folded piece of paper from her jeans pocket. "I got real world situations, criminal justice II, sociology, forensic anthropology…"

"Foren-a, what?" the wild haired girl exclaims. "Why you gotta be all sciencey, Abby?"

"I'm a scientist, Ange. It's what we do." She smiles. "Oh, and media. What about you?"

"That's easy." Ange takes out her own paper and reads aloud. "The budgeting awaits, the great arts of theatre, the joyous sounds of harmony, the forced triangular manipulation and the butchery of manual labor." She collapses in the back seat.

"So…" the ponytail hair girl sighs. "Finances, drama, music, trig and gym?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"How'd you do that, Joan?" the boy asks.

"It's all in the mind, Wayne. All in the mind."

Wayne pulls into the parking lot of a convenience market as another car pulls out. This car is a red Mercedes Benz. Inside are three blonde girls and a tall baseball player. Their radio is on, as well. Karmin's "Crash Your Party."

"Don't they know you're the king of the castle?" the younger one with a pink halter-top sings.

"You think you're the star of the show!" the blonde with the pink streaks laughs.

"But I'm about to let you know!" the last blonde, her hair pulled into a glittery headband, chants.

"I'm here to crash your party!" All the girls, and the boy, sing along to the final notes.

Once the song is over, the radio is down. The guy is chugging an energy drink while he drives. The girl with the pink streaks tries to apply her contacts. The girl in the headband turns to everyone.

"Okay." She pulls out her list. "I've got media, art, psychology, astrology and sociology."

"Astrology, physics, American history, English, u.s. government and biology." The girl in the halter-top reads.

"Wait, Cooper." The boy swerves. "That's six classes."

"Yeah." She groans as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm a sophomore."

"That sucks majorly."

"What classes do you have, Craig?"

The headband girl reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out his schedule. She gives him a quick kiss on his cheek before reading to the other girls.

"Psychology, astrology, trig, geology and a lies & secrets class?"

"Relax, JJ." He assures her. "It's not you I'm lying to."

She responds with another kiss and, this time, Craig O'Laughlin lets go of the wheel. Missy Cooper springs into action and reaches over the couple. She is driving from the backseat, telling Craig when to go or stop. The other girl finally can see. She pulls out her schedule.

"Criminal Justice, a computer technician class, library tech, astrology and I have to repeat junior English."

"Alright, Penelope!" Missy squeals. "We're all in astrology!"

They pass a pickup truck with one guy driving and six people in back. The guy driving is wearing a Texas hat and has a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. There are four boys and two girls riding in back. One girl has choppy black hair and looks like she just came out of a lingerie magazine. The other girl looks a bit nerdy but is playing with a cigarette lighter. Flick on, flick off. A boy is trying to make a waterproof bomb with a beer bottle and a broken alarm clock. Another boy is fidgeting in the corner, speed talking to himself. They are all seniors. Another boy is stabbing the truck with a collection of darts, and the last boy is panting as he reads an issue of Fangora. The truck stops behind the school. An elderly teacher in a white robe stops them and asks for their names.

"Dumar." The Texan drawls.

"Lori." The choppy haired girl.

"Danny." the boy with the darts.

"Toby. No, Raphael. No, Toby." The boy in the corner argues with himself.

"Brett." He doesn't look up from his paperback.

"Burn-adette." Lighter girl.

"Parsa." The bomb-making boy.

"Welcome to Imagine. See in your mind's eye how the world is to be." The man leads the kids into a dark barn behind the school.


	2. Moriarty and Criminal Justice

**A/N: Oakey! Here's the second batch! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, none of these are mine. **

As these kids drive into the dark area, a group of six kids in black hoods stalk out. They are smoking, heads down; fists shoved in pockets. They turn a corner and head for an old discarded playground from when the academy was much younger. Weeds and poisonous bushes guard the rusty equipment. There is a slanted iron slide, a creaky swing set and a festering jungle gym, melting into a deracinated tree.

They remove their hoods and rest against a termite-infested fallen oak. The blonde girl up front seems to be the leader. She grabs a mason jar from her bag, along with a needle. She shows the crowd her hand, then cuts her palm, creating a large 'M.' She squeezes her hand before them, inserting the drops to the jar.

"A sacrifice for our Lord, Moriarty. I, Irene Adler, come to you." She shouts to the skies then passes the jar and needle to the next person in line.

The next is another girl. This one has short dishwater hair. She, too, marks herself with an 'M' and chants, giving the name Sally Carter.

The boy next to her looks almost identical to her. Timothy Carter. The next girl is an obvious tomboy. She has long hair, however, pulled in a straight ponytail. Kate Todd. The last girl is skeptical of the ritual but says nothing to its regard. She smiles as it trickles. Elle Greenway. She then passes the jar to a much younger boy. Irene intercepts.

"Moriarty! We have sacrificed our souls for the annual to come and we share with you an injured virgin. Injured as the founding world has banished him. Allow him to enter our world."

She hands him the needle and jar. The boy nods and accepts it as a priceless gift. He creates a large 'M' on his palm, fighting back a wince here and there. He shows the crowd and lets it drip.

"A sacrifice for our Lord, Moriarty. I, James Lisbon, come to you."

They wait in silence then a single raindrop falls into the jar. It sizzles and James jumps back in shock. Irene grins. The others crowd around him as Irene seals the container and hides it in the log.

"Moriarty has answered our prayer with a single acidic tear." She places a black bracelet around his wrist. She twirls it around, showing him the bloody, hand drawn smiley. "You are now a disciple. Congratulations."

As their ceremony is finishing up, walking down a pathway not too far from them, are two boys and two girls. The first girl is dressed all in Goth. The second looks like a tomboy princess. The first boy seems to be a secret agent and the other is a computer geek.

"Alright!" the geek exclaims. "Things'll be different this year!"

"You really think so, Tim?" the Goth girl asks.

"Yeah. We're seniors now!" He grins. "Hey, what classes do you guys have?"

Everyone starts shuffling through their side packs for their schedules. The secret agent finds his first.

"Criminal Justice II, Religious mythology, anatomy, forensic countermeasures and sociology."

"Hey, KC!" the Goth girl exclaims. "We've got some same classes. Only, instead of religious mythology I've got American history. And instead of anatomy, I've got healthcare."

"Why healthcare, Em?" tomboy asks.

She shrugs. "What about you, Riri? What messed up classes you got?"

"Criminal Justice II, society breakdown, sociology, drama and media. Tim?"

"Computer tech, library assistant, English, government, the usual." He finishes and watches in delight as his friends stare at him as if he'd just done some unspeakable deed. "Oh!" He laughs. "And criminal justice II."

"Jerk wad." Em shoves him. "I thought you didn't put in for crim just!"

As the group walks down the path, they pass a group of five walking down the sidewalk – going the long way to school. There are three girls and two boys. One girl is wearing high-end fashionable clothes and top-market make-up. One is wearing a stolen ensemble and the other is wearing hand-me-downs from generations. One of the boys looks excitable, wearing very dorky clothes. The other is wearing ripped jeans, brown loafers, a stained white top and a black leather jacket. They walk to the side of the school and sit under a large shady tree, at an already-set picnic table.

"Where's the cards?" Leather jacket finally speaks.

Stolen ensemble hands them to him guiltily. "How'd you do it, Kip?"

"All in the mind." He deals his crew a game of poker. "Highest cash we got?"

"I only have ten dollars." Hand-me-down sighs. "It's just the first week of school. First day, even."

"'Kay. No cash. Secrets."

"School starts in twenty minutes, Kip." Dorky clothes groans.

"Then let's get started."

Kip wins the first hand. He triumphantly awaits the secrets to filter the air.

"I stole this outfit. And the perfume."

"Alright, Erica. Everyone else?"

"I crashed the Cherry."

"Your dad know, Mash?"

"Hell no, dude."

"I kissed the baseball coach."

"Deli and Nails. Seriously?"

"Yeah. He was my sociology teacher last year. Wasn't having it, though."

"So, you know two months ago, I was on shoot in Canada?"

"The whole district knows, Lila." Kip groans.

"I was shoveling horse crap in Oklahoma."

"Oh, sick!"


	3. Childcare and Late Bells

A/N: I'm having fun with this fic, and remember: I'm still on the first day, introducing everyone!

**Disclaimer: Not mine, get over yourself.**

The squad is busy making gagging noises as a cluster of four major outcasts walk by. Three girls and a guy. The guy is wearing a burning mask and a black cloak. One girl is tall as him, with frizzy hair and attentive eyes. Another is a bit shorter, with tight blonde hair in a bun and paranoid eyes. The last is very short, with wavy dirty blond hair. Her eyes are soft with a hidden meaning. They walk into the childcare room, finding plenty of colorful toys but no kids or teachers. Frizzy hair picks up a doll and begins to cradle it. Soft eyes and Paranoid eyes are busy with the music boxes. The guy starts moving books along in the shelves.

Just outside, on the playground, five students are hanging out. Three boys and two very butch girls. One girl with wild hair; one tame. A boy with blond hair, brown hair and dishwater hair. Dishwater hair pulls out his schedule.

"So, what do you got?"

Blondie immediately recites, by memory. "Sociology, Forensic anthropology, trigonometry, advanced applied chemistry and string theory."

"Damn, Mycroft." Brown hair groans. "Why so much intelligence?"

"What do you got, Wheaton?" Mycroft Holmes asks the brown-haired kid.

Wil Wheaton pulls out his own. "Society breakdown, boiler room assistant, computer tech, gym and communication."

"Communication?" wild hair laughs. "Whoo! You need all the help you can get with that!"

"What classes are you up for, Leslie?" Dishwater hair chuckles.

"It's Les, Kripke. Remember that. And, I got hip hop & break dancing, cultural religious views, personal finances, dialects translations and us government."

"Personal finances, drama, professional robotics, custodial services and art." He retorts.

"Ugh." The last, Elise, sighs. "I've got cafeteria monitor, custodial services, assistant librarian, study hall and teacher's aide."

"Those are all pass-fail classes!" Wheaton whines.

"Don't complain to me. I just made it happen." Elise smirks.

While this assembly argues on the play set, three football players walk by. One of them – a senior – is wearing shades. The other two are juniors.

"I dunno, Tony." The white junior complains. "It's the first day."

"That's why we won't get into trouble!"

"He's right, Tommy." The black junior complies. "Last year, no one cared who was late the first two weeks."

"Thank you, Mark." Tony DiNozzo grins to Marcus Bell.

"Sure." He nods, glancing over to Tommy Lisbon.

They walk into the school, ignoring the others in the room. The trio struts into the hall, nearly running into a pack of five around the corner. There are four girls – a redhead, a pure blonde, a light brunette and one with streaks and no notion of roots – and one black-haired guy. The redhead is the shortest of the group. She is wearing ballet flats and non-flashy, boring olive green clothes. Her hair is pulled back in a tight ponytail.

"Oh!" She groans. "This is not the way to start off my high school days!"

"What do you mean, Gracie?" Pure blonde asks.

"Those boys didn't give me a second look 'cause I look like trash!"

"No, you don't." the guy shakes his head. "I know Tommy and Mark. They're in my grade. Really shallow."

"Don't worry about high school." Streaks adds.

"Yeah." Light brunette nods to Streaks. "Me and Summer have been here four years and boys… they're just strange."

"Okay. Thanks, Ziver." Gracie nods, then looks up to the only girl wearing a watch. "What time is it?"

Summer checks her watch. "Whoa, Mama! Two minutes till the bell."

"Where are we supposed to be?"

"I'll take you."

Summer and the other senior, Tami, grab one of Gracie's arms. They drag her across the school. Ziver takes a different route with the boy, Jimmy. Going this way, Jimmy races into a gurney sitting in the middle of the hallway. Ziver leaps over it. After collecting himself, an autopsy teacher helps him up.

"What are you looking for?"

"My homeroom. Uh… Dr. Mallard?"

"That's me. You must be James-"

"Jimmy."

"Well, come on in, Jimmy." He points to a cluster of students already discussing the textbook. "Rajesh, Howard and Sherlock." They glance up then go back to what they were doing. Dr. Mallard then moves across the room and introduces the two outcasts. "Eleanor and Benjamin."

Jimmy waves and sits down at their table. Just as the doctor reaches his desk and turns on the television, the final bell rings. Class can now begin.


End file.
